


Top Buck Headcanons

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [28]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Anon-"Love your blog! I was wondering if you could do a Buck x male reader from 9-1-1 A top, jealous and possessive Buck. If not, then ignore this request."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Top Buck Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with @eliotsbambimargo on Tumblr

  * Buck is a service top like he will fuck you seven ways to Sunday but will do exactly as you tell him to
  * You want Buck to edge himself till he’s begging? He’ll do it
  * And he’s fucked you in every position under the sun
  * He loves to have your legs on his shoulders while he stares down at you
  * And of course, you watch the sweat dripping down his abs
  * Buck walks around the apartment in nothing but his boxer briefs
  * You do the same. Or in one of his shirts. Buck loves it
  * The boy has arms for days
  * And he can hold you up to fuck you on any vertical surface
  * He wall fucks you often
  * And if he wants to eat you out he can pick up and do so
  * If he cooks Buck cooks naked in an apron
  * And he may be a top but he likes his ass eaten and played with so you will eat him out while he cooks
  * One time you rode his lap in the fire truck at work when the day was slow
  * You were so scared of someone catching you guys
  * And you thought you got away with it until you were responding to a call later that day and Chim spoke up
  * “Does the truck smell weird to you guys?" 
  * Eddie "it kind of smells… Sex?" 
  * Everyone "Buck! Y/N!”
  * · You: “it was buck’s idea!!”
  * Bobby: “I don’t care! You two are cleaning that truck inside and out.”
  * Buck loves to blindfold you and tease you touching you everywhere without you being able to see him
  * He also likes to tie you up when he does cause you squirm a lot under his touch
  * You love to play with Buck’s chest
  * He’s got the most sensitive nipples that are desperate to be played with
  * You love when you’re home and you sneak up behind him and pinch or play with them
  * You’ve made him cum before by only touching his nipples
  * He jokingly suggested you suck on his nipples and he was surprised by how much he loved it
  * Sucking hickies into his abs
  * All over him really. He was getting changed in the locker room and Eddie pointed them out. “Hey, Buck. What bit you?” 
  * “Mosquito” 
  * Then you walk in. “Hey, Eddie.”
  * Eddie: “Hello mosquito”
  * Buck gets jealous very easily
  * Anytime someone just so looks at you he gets jealous
  * If you guys are out and someone hits on you he wraps an arm around you and glares at whoever is talking
  * Depending on how jealous he gets you guys may have sex
  * And that sex is when Buck goes from service top to dom top
  * And Dom Buck is unbelievably hot
  * He leaves you with bruises from how hard he fucks you
  * Your hips and thighs are covered in them
  * And he makes you remember you’re his
  * Dom Buck likes some choking, spanking, ripping clothes cause he’s too impatient
  * Your ass is a deep red from him spanking your ass
  * He loves to rip the back of your underwear to start prepping you
  * Chim has given him lessons on how to choke you just right so you have fun but don’t get hurt
  * Buck is surprised
  * “You don’t mind helping me with this?”
  * “I’d rather you guys are safe, to begin with.”
  * And dom Buck may be rough and tough but when the sex is over he goes right back to making sure you get whatever aftercare you need
  * He’s running to get a washcloth or carry you to a bath. He’s rubbing stuff on your ass to cool off from the spankings
  * And telling you sweet nothings like “you did so well baby”
  * You’re so tired sometimes that he’ll wipe you down and slide some underwear on you and you cuddle into his chest
  * And then Dom Buck goes to teddy bear Buck
  * Aka Normal Buck




End file.
